clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
The Fair 2012
|image = File:The fair 2010 logo.png |imagesize = 145px |membersonly = A Member only Prize Booth next to the Great Puffle Circus Entrance |when = September 20 - October 4, 2012 |freeitems = Step Right Up Background, Rookie's Giveaway Background |wherehappening = Club Penguin Island |mascots = Rookie }} The Fair 2012 was a party in Club Penguin that occurred in September 2012. It was the sixth Fair in Club Penguin. Unlike past fairs Rockhopper did not visit, because he attended the Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit. It was first confirmed in the Club Penguin Times. Billybob also confirmed this party and said you will be able to save tickets even when you log off. Free Items Prizes Non-Members *The Non-Members Prize Booth was located at the Forest. Members *The Members Prize Booth was located at the Great Puffle Circus Entrance. Glitches *There was a glitch on all the servers where Halloween Music is playing at the Dojo. Trivia *Unlike the other fairs, this year the Great Puffle Circus was opened for all Penguins. *Some penguins thought a new puffle would come out during The Fair, for the Great Puffle Circus. *Rookie came to the party according to the Club Penguin Times, the Club Penguin Magazine and their Twitter account. *Some penguins thought Arctic White would come out in one of the prize booths, possibly with the Mime Costume. *It was a sneak peak of blue version of The Trapeze Artist on the log-in and log-off screen. *Rookie made his 4th appearance on the island. *Rookie was waddling around the island during the construction, just like the Penguin Band waddled around during the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam construction. *The Club Penguin Times and the Twitter account confirmed that Rookie will come to the party too. *Rookie's free gift wasn`t a Fair-like background. It was his 1st background. *More prizes were added to both booths on September 27, 2012. *This is the only Fair to not have a pin as a prize from either prize booth. *The Taa Daa, The Mischief Maker and the Mischief Maker Costume were the only new prizes, all the others were prizes from previous fairs. Gallery Sneak Peeks UpcomingEvents823.png|A sneak peek in the Club Penguin Times Issue #357. RookieSeptember.png|The Club Penguin Times confirming Rookie is coming to The Fair 2012. sneakpeak22.png|A sneak peek of The Fair 2012 from the Club Penguin Times Issue #358. CPRookieNewsTweet.png|''Club Penguin's'' tweet about Rookie attending. TheFairTwitter.png|Club Penguin confirming that you can save your tickets during The Fair 2012. Fair Advert.jpg|An advertisement for The Fair 2012. no sneak peek fair 2012.PNG|There will be no Club Penguin The Fair 2012 sneak peek video. Snapshot 9:29:12 10:17 AM.png|The homepage for the party. Videos The Fair Help make sure Rookie doesn't crash the party! Official Club Penguin The Fair Top 10 - On Now Until Oct. 2 Official Club Penguin|''Top 10 Things To Do at the Fair 2012!'' Advertisements FairAirTCPT359P1.png|News about The Fair in the Club Penguin Times Issue #359. FairAirTCPT359P2.png|Part 2 of The Fair is in the Air. TCPT359UE.png|News about The Fair in the Club Penguin Times Issue #359. FairCountdownTCPT360.png|News about The Fair in the Club Penguin Times Issue #360. FairCountdownTCPT360P2.png|Part 2 of Countdown to the Fair. Fair2012Upcoming.png|More news about The Fair in the Club Penguin Times Issue #360. WelcometotheFair361Part1.png|News about The Fair in the Club Penguin Times Issue #361. WelcometotheFair361Part2.png|Part 2 of Welcome to the Fair! FairTCPT361UE.png|News about more prizes in the Club Penguin Times Issue #361. Homepage Fair2012LogIn.png|The party first homepage. Login Screens Screenshot_1684.png|First login screen of the party. Logoff screens FallFair12LogOutS.png|First log off screen of the party. Construction TheFairBeach.png|The Beach Rooms Fair 2012 Snow Forts.png|The Snow Forts Fair 2012 Town.png|The Town Fair 2012 Forest.png|The Forest Fair 2012 Party3.png|The Great Puffle Circus Fair 2012 Party2.png|The Great Puffle Circus Entrance Fair 2012 Party1.png|The Bonus Games Room Ski hill fair.png|Ski Hill FairBeach.png|The Beach FairBeacon.png|The Beacon FairDock.png|The Dock SkiFair.png|Ski Village FairDance.png|Night Club FairRink.png|The Stadium Banners Fair2012Partybanner.gif|The Event Banner Rookie Spotted Rookie 4.png|Rookie seen at the Ski Hill during construction. Rookie spotted construction.png|Rookie seen at the Snow Forts during construction. rookie 5.PNG|Rookie seen at the Town during construction. DittoRookie1.png|Rookie spotted during construction. rookiefariconst1.png|Rookie spotted during the party construction. rookiefariconst2.png|Rookie playing Rookie says. rookieatfair.png|Rookie spotted at the party rookieatfair2.png|Rookie during the party No clowns :/.png|Rookie spotted during the party we too rookie!.png|Rookie spotted at the fair. Rookie! OMG.png|Rookie spotted at the fair. tymek met rookie2.PNG|Rookie spotted on Alaska. TYMEK MET ROOKIE6.PNG|Rookie spotted at the Fair. ROOKIEATCRUNCH.PNG|Rookie spotted at the Fair. ROOKIEATCRUNCH4.PNG|Rookie spotted at the Fair. ROOKIEATCRUNCH5.PNG|Rookie spotted at the Fair. Rookie.JPG|Rookie spotted at The Fair. Rookie Spotted 1.jpg|Rookie Spotted on Adventure Rookiefair2012skivillageu.png|Rookie spotted at the Fair. Screenshot_153.png|Rookie spotted at the Fair. Rookielaughingfair2012.png|Rookie spotted at the Fair. ROOKIESPOTTED2003.PNG|Rookie spotted at the Fair ROOKIESPOTTED2004.PNG|Rookie spotted at the Fair Rookie on a.png|Rookie spotted on Avalanche. Rookie clear.png|Rookie spotted at the party Rookie :D.png|Rookie spotted in Deu Branco his hat.png|Rookie spotted Prize Booth prize.png|Prize Booth Prizes.jpg|Updated Prize Booth on September 27, 2012. prize2.png|Member's Prize Booth Estand de Socio.png|Updated Member's Prize Booth on September 27, 2012. ticket4.PNG|The Every Flavor Ice Cream hidden in the Member Prize Booth. Member's Prize Booth.jpg|The Member Prize Booth outside the Great Puffle Circus Entrance. Prize Booth.jpg|The Prize Booth in the Forest. See also *The Fair SWF Login Screens *The Fair 2012 Starts September 20 *The Fair 2012 Login Screen Music *Main Theme *Stadium *Night Club *Games *Semi-Theme Category:The Fair 2012 Category:2012 Category:Parties of 2012 Category:The Fair Category:September Parties